Numerous types of implantable medical devices (IMDs), such as cardiac pacemakers, implantable cardiovertor defibrillators (ICDs), neurostimulators, operate to deliver electrical stimulation therapies to excitable body tissue via associated electrodes. The electrodes are disposed at a targeted therapy delivery site and are commonly coupled to the IMD via conductors extending through elongated leads. Patients implanted with such IMDs are generally contraindicated for undergoing MRI procedures. The gradient magnetic fields that may be applied during an MRI procedure can induce current on the elongated lead conductors, which can be large enough to cause undesired stimulation of the excitable tissue in contact with the electrode(s) carried by the lead. As the number of patients having IMDs continues to grow, it is desirable to provide IMD systems that allow patients to safely undergo MRI procedures.